One Year Later
by BeckyTao
Summary: The Shaman King tournament is over and one year has passed. Yoh defeated his brother but luckily Yoh was able to convert him to their side. But now it is another member of the gangs turn to recieve a new title...Len Tao! New chapter up soon
1. Chapter 1

It has been one year since the Shaman King tournament and of course Yoh had defeated his brother Zeke and not only that but had managed to make Zeke the error of his ways and now he was on the good side. The world overall was safe once again from Zeke and the Shaman community could live in peace again.

The entire gang minus Zeke of course because he was enjoying the forests with his Fire spirit, was all at Yoh's house all relaxing and enjoying this free time that they had. They were all having fun except from Len who had separated himself from the others in the living room. He sat alone in the garden watching the starry night sky with his guardian ghost hovering close by.

"Master Len, is everything alright?"

The Chinese Shaman didnt look at his ghost as he replied. "It's nothing Bason..." Young Len let out a sigh as he replied, he had so much on his mind at the minute. It was linked to his family and what was soon about to happen would affect him for the rest of his life. Bason knew what was on his Master's mind because he knew how much it would affect them both but mostly his Master.

"Something troubles you Master...is it the ceremony?" Len sighed and Bason knew that was the cause of his Master's troubles. Len knew that he would have to go through the ceremony at some point in his life but he didnt think that it would be this soon but the events of him defeating his Uncle En had escalated. There are several ways that would allow Len to become the new head of the family.

The first is that the head of the family has pasted away and the rest of the family have to decides that the next in line was ready to take their place. The second way was that the next in line would become head if they defeated the current head, in essence if the heir proved that they were more powerful and capabile than the current head, the heir would take their place. Len had gone through the second way as he had defeated his Uncle.

"...yes Bason...i dont think i'm ready to lead the Tao Family"

Bason hovered closer to his Master, he knew Len would be like this it was a terrible amount of pressure and it require a lot from him. The spirit tried to reassure his charge, "You'll become a great leader for the Tao family, you earned it Master Len" Bason had hoped his Master would be able to lead the Tao's to greatness. "When are we to leave for the Tao family manor?"

"In two days, we are taking my Jet back home...i'm sure Uncle has arranged transport for us to the manor" Bason could hear the slight anger in Len's voice as he mentioned his Uncle. His Uncle had changed a bit due to his defeat but Len wasnt on the best terms with him.

"Have you mentioned the ceremony to the others Master Len?"

The chinese shaman groaned as Bason mentioned that little fact, he didnt want to mention this to them but they would ask questions. "No...but i'm sure my dear sister will mention it to them"

Then as if on que someone stepped out of the house and stood out with the young shaman...it was someone that Len knew well; his big sister June. She was dressed in her usual black chinese dress with the green dragon embedded on it and as usual she had her hair up with the aid of two clips. She stood right next to her little brother and watched the sky with him for a few moments before speaking.

"Now Len, why are you out here all by yourself?" June had always worried about her baby brother but she knew what was going through his mind. She hadnt expected her Uncle to announce the ceremony so early but it was tradition and Len wasnt about to escape that.

The purple haired shaman sighed as he moved from his position to stand slightly away from his sister, she had the knack for knowing what was wrong with him. That tended to happen a lot because she had a lot to do with his upbringing outside the family home. "As you can see i'm with Bason, June...now leave me alone"

Len turned to face her, his golden eyes shining slight...they betrayed his emotions if you knew what to look for. June looked back at him giving him her uncanny little smile that spoke volumes. "You're not worried about the ceremony are you Little Brother?" She hit the nail on the head.

She knew this because Len didnt answer her but walked over to the Koi pond. "I...i dont think.." He couldnt finish what he was about to say because he was cut of by a hand on his shoulder.

"You dont think you're ready to become the head of the Tao family" The green haired Chinese Shaman smiled not because of her brother's suffering but because he was starting to act like someone his age...he was in essence afraid of the new responsibilities and anyone else would be to.

She needed to reassure him. "Dont worry Len, the spirits of our ancestors will provide you with guidance and you have us of course." Len smirked slighty as June tried to cheer him up. She had always been there for him and before he had defeated his Uncle she was all that he had...of course he had his mother and his grandfather but he had built a strong bond with his big sister.

"Thank you June"

June smiled, "Your welcome little brother...why dont you invite the others to come along?" Maybe having his friends with him would help him to get through the ceremony, Yoh always had a good influnence on him.

Len just rolled his eyes and gave his sister the look that was saying 'are you kidding' and he voiced this. "June you know it's family only..." Len stated this fact and cant believe had just stated that he ask the others to watch the ceremony.

But as always June had an answer for everything. "I'm sure they would make an exception for your friends Len...would you like me to ask them for you?"

Young Len wasnt sure about this whole idea but as usual June had talked him into it and relucantly he agreed to June's proposal. The Tao siblings and Bason re-entered the Asakura home and they went into the living room where the rest of the gang were currently sitting and chatting away. Yoh was the first to notice that Len and June had joined them and he greeted his friend warmly.

"Hey Len! Where've ya been?" Yoh had been worried about Len for a few days now, he was acting differently than he normally would. He always seemed distant like his mind was over working about something.

Now the others noticed that the Tao's had returned to the living room, Trey being the loudest of the group shouted out to the Chinese Shaman. "Yeah, you just disappeared on us as usual."

Len ignored the Aniu and his annoyingly loud voice...June noticed his annoyance and spoke to the gang, "Everyone...i would like to invite you all to the Tao Manor to watch a very special ceremony"

Now everyone was interested in what June waa saying...but what was this special ceremony to do with the Tao family. Anna was the first to voice this. "And what special ceremony would this be? ..."

"This ceremony will make Len the official head of the Tao family, Uncle has to step down" They all glanced at the soon to be head of the Tao family, he was still remained silent as his sister spoke to the gang.

Morty was the first to speak after June announced their invitation to the ceremony. "That sound awesome"

The green haired english shaman known as Lyserg nodded in agreement. "I agree, it sounds like an intersting occasion"

The gang all started to talk about the ceremony and what they would need to bring...basically they all agreed to go to the Tao's home. As they continued talking Len was in his own little world and as usual Bason was hovering nearby his Master. The only one who seemed to notice Len was the younger of the Asakura twins; Yoh, the chocolate eyed Shaman King got up and approached the golden eyed Shaman.

"Hey Len?"

No answer.

"Hello earth to Len, Len?...Lights on but nobodies home!" Len was snapped out of his trance and he saw Yoh was stood near him with a slightly worried look on his face and the others were now all staring at him.

"What?" He didnt like being stared at.

"You spaced out on us...that's usually my job" Answered Yoh with his uncanny grin.

Rio spoke up next, "Yes Shortpants, it's not normal for you to take Matser Yoh's job of being in a world of your own"

Len had it now, he hated it when the motorcyle gang member called him Shortpants...he had a name so why couldnt he use it! Len was annoyed and distracted as it was he didnt need Rio to add to it. He felt himslef become angry.

"How many times do i have to tell you...STOP CALLING ME SHORTPANTS!!!!!" Len completely ost his temper and stormed out of the room with Bason following closely behind him. The chinese shaman stormed out of the front door and stood out on the porch letting the cool air wash over him. The others just stared at the area in which Len had just left.

"What's the matter with him?" Trey did have a point, they didnt know what was wrong with their friend. "Talk about a hot head!"

Jocco couldnt resist... "He's a hot head...i'm a hot leg!!" What a lame joke...(I know it's terrible) They all ignored the comedian...

"June what's the matter with Len?" He had gotten very angry too quickly...normally he could control his temper.

Len's older sister sighed as she crossed her arms and her guardian stood next to her in case he was needed. "He's worried about the ceremony...It is a huge responsibility being the head of the Tao family" Answered the green haired Tao. "He feels that he isnt ready to take Uncle's place"

Bason continued on. "It is both an honor and a burden for someone as young as Master Len"

Wow that's tough.

"Poor guy" Jocco stated to no one in particular but he had voiced what they were all thinking.

"And i thought Yoh had it bad but he'll be head of the infamous Tao Family" Stated Morty but suddenly had a thought. "No offence June" June shook her head she knew that her family had made a name for themselves but not a good one...all because of their uncle.

"So when is this ceremony Miss June?"

They were all invited but they had no idea when it was..."We'll be heading to the Tao family home in two days" They didnt have long but June wasnt speaking. "The actual ceremony wont begin until my Uncle declares a date, though it will be soon"

"So Len only had two days left really" June nodded, it was true her little brother only had two days of burden free life before he would have to prepare for the ceremony.

Suddenly Yoh had an idea, which was a achievement in itself. "Why dont we show Len the time of his life before we leave?" It was a good idea but like a lot of idea's it had a flaw.

"This is Len we're talking about" Trey was going somewhere with this...well they all hoped. "We dont even know what he likes to do"

The Aniu had a good point...for once. They didnt really know a lot about Len outside of his shaman life, but for Len he never really had a life outside of training for the Shaman tourament. So to sum it up, all he knew was fighting and training. Everyone sat and thought for a moment, well except Anna who had left the living room on her own accord.

Lyserg was the first to voice an observation, that was what he was good at. "Well he likes Chinese and likes milk?"

"He enjoys the thrill of a good fight and he enjoys training himself to new limits" Bason was the only one that was with Len almost every hour of the day so he knew what Len liked doing...it usually involved him as well as they usually trained together. "He also enjoys the company of his spirit guardian"

_Spirit Guardian? But that was Bason...so why would the chinese lord say that..._

"But that's you Bason, isnt it?" All the groups ghosts had gathered around Len's ghost.

The great Chinese Lord spirit shook his head but June answered the question. "Bason is refering to Len's horse"

Now this was interesting news...How on this world was that huge white horse that was usually seen riding a spirit. "That huge horse is a spirit?" Asked Pilika, she basically voiceed what they were all thinking.

"Dont tell me you didnt notice? Any of you?" They all turned to where the voice was coming from and they saw a slightly annoyed Anna stood in the doorway glaring at them all. Yoh closed his eyes and scratched his head slightly worried now.

"Well no...uh Anna...i cant say i noticed"

Several of the others agreed, "Yeah i thought it was just a big horse"

"No Len's horse; Hitaro was a gift from our Father before he died" That was a sort of explanation but they were getting of track.

"So what are we going to do to help Len?"

"So what did we come up with again?" That was the thing they had come up with nothing and that frustrating really.

Morty sighed in his chair, "Nothing guys...June, you must know what he likes?" Asked the shortest of the group, hopefully June would know more about Len than all of them being his big sister and all.

They all sighed as the green haired chinese shaman shook her head and crossed her arms. "He never really had the chance to do all the things that you got to do...all he knows is training and fighting" It was sad for her to think about her little brothers life, he had grown up not knowing anything other than how to be a ruthless Shaman fighter.

Suddenlly the youngest of the Asakura twins had another idea...two in one day, that was an achievement. "Why dont we show him all the things he's missed out on?" Now they were onto something!

"That's a great idea Yoh!"

Before they could discuss anything they heard what sounded like a whistled melody. It sounded really beautiful and calming except for June, Bason and Pailong none of the others had ever heard anything like it before. "What is that?"

The melody suddenly stopped and it was replaced by the sound of hooves.

"Master Len has summoned Hitaro here" Bason recognised those hooves anywhere because part of his horse; Black Phoenix was part of Hitaro, that's why the white horse accepted both of them.

They all went to the front porch and as predicted they saw stood outside the house Hitaro...Len was stroking his head and the white spirit was leaning into it. As they all stood there Len turned around to see everyone staring at him, he didnt like it he had a lot on his mind so he didnt need their annoying antics as well.

"What do you want?" His annoyance and anger was evident in voice, Yoh was the only one brave enough to talk to Len and he was the only that hardly ever was on the end of one the Tao's insults.

"We'll we noticed that you seem stressed so we decided to help you out" Dramatic pause. "We want to show you the time of your life before we leave!"

Len sighed, he knew they would try something like this...that's what friends do i guess. But he wasn't in the mood. Hitaro lowered his massive body so his Master could mount his saddle. Len did just that and he sat in the saddle of his spirit Guardain as he stood up to tower the others.

"Len?" June was worried about her little brother.

"I'll think about it...I need to be alone, Come Hitaro" Len took up the reigns and Bason was about to float up to his Master's side but Len held up and hand and shook his head. "No Bason, i want you to stay here...i need to think alone"

"As you wish Master Len, i will remain with Lady June"

The young Chinese Shaman nodded and gave Hitaro a little nudge to get him going, "YAAHH!!!" Hitaro responded by rearing up on his hind legs and running out of the Asakura grounds and into the distance...probably heading towards the woods.

"...Len..." Lee Pailong could easily see that June was upset and he wouldnt have that, he hated seeing her like that.

"Dont worry Miss June, Len will be fine" June smiled at her Guardian, she appreciated his support. She knew that her brother was strong especially after all the events of the Shaman Tournament, especially after he was killed and brought back to life. June still shuddered every time she thought about it, if it wasnt for Len's friends then she would've lost her little brother.

Sensing the tension Yoh did what he did best and cheered up the atmosphere, "Yeah he'll be fine June, no lets go in and eat" Yoh's best friend giggled as they all re-entered the house. "Is that all you think about?"

"Yeah and sleeping too, that's me Morty"

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_

Meanwhile quite a distance from the Asakura home, the troubled Chinese shaman known as Len Tao had stopped riding and stopped at the lake in the middle of the woods. Hitaro had moved to take a drink from the lake, although the horse was a spirit, he was different from your average and he needed to eat, drink and sleep like a real horse. Len sat on a large boulder on the edge of the lake looking out towards the calm water. The lake was magestic in appearance when the moon shown on it making it almost glow at night.

Len enjoyed the quiet and calmness that this area brought him, he discovered this place when he had to get away from the others especially Trey and Jocco because they wouldnt stop annoying him.

As Len sat staring out to the lake he was joined by another, one that he knew well but was no longer in the living world; Ren Tao...Len's long dead Father. The spirit hovered next to Len and stared out as well, this male spirit was dressed in a traditional Chinese robe and Len looked like a younger version of this man.

"You seem troubled My Son" He even sounded like a older version of Len, so there was no questioning that the two were related. Then several others appeared as well, Len recognised them as his ancestors that were watching over him when he defeated En.

Len sighed, his ancestors knew exactly what was wrong...so why did they bother to ask...he was sad on the inside as well because he knew that his father's spirit was coming to him for what might be the last time because he was crossing over soon. His other ancestors remained behind because they were bound to watch over the Head of the Tao family and now they were watching over Len...His father's spirit wasnt bound as the others were.

"Hello Father" Len didnt even look at him. He was so distracted.

"Tell me what's wrong my Son" Ren wanted his son to admit what was wrong, it was the first step to overcome the problem.

Len turned to look at his father's spirit, golden eyes met golden eyes. "You know perfectly well Father"

"I want to hear it from you"

Len knew he wasnt going to win so he spoke out what was troubling him, "I dont think i'm ready to become Head of the Family...I'm only 15..."

"Is that what you feel my son?" Ren hovered closer to his son and looked directly into his eyes. "I believe you will lead this family to greatness, you will make an excellant leader for the Tao family honor...i will admit it will be difficult and it is a lot of responsibility but you will succeed"

_Lead the family to greatness? Yeah right, how can i lead my family... _"I dont know..." Before he could continue he was cut off by his father as the spirits of his ancestors gathered around him .

"Len, listen to yourself...you are Len Tao, you will be strong and you will succeed...you'll still be able to live life as you want but their will be changes" Ren let that sink in to his son's mind before continuing on. "You will have control over you Uncle's army and you will recieve the family furioko, which must be used to protect the family. They will look to you for assurance and protection"

Len sat still for a moment and let all of that sink in...his father was right, he was Len Tao and he would be strong for his father and for his family.

"Thank you father...i will lead the family to greatness and we will no longer have to hide." Len summoned Hitaro and mounted his saddle. "I will make you proud Father..."

The spirits of Len's ancestors all gathered around him. "We will be watching over you our descendant, you will have our power to protect the Family's honor" Len nodded and turned Hitaro towards Yoh's home.

"Goodbye Father...i will make you all proud" With a flick of the reigns, Len set his course for Yoh's home and Hitaro ran at full speed leaving the spirits behind.

"Goodbye my son, i wish we could've spent more time together... i love you my Len, make me proud" With that the spirit of Len's father disappeared along with his ancestors but unlike them he wouldnt return.

A short while Len returned to the Asakura grounds, he stopped outside the front door and he could hear all the hustle and bustle inside the house. Len jumped down from Hitaro's back and stroked the side of his head. "Good night Hitaro, go get some rest"

The white horse followed his Master's advice and walked away from the house and after a few feet, he disappeared as though he was never there. Now for the difficult part, going back in.

Len sighed and he opened the front door and noticed that everyone was still on the living room, he didnt feel like joining them...he wanted to go to bed. As Len made his way to the stairs he didnt go unnoticed especially by his guardian ghost.

"Master Len you've returned"

Everyone turned to look at the hall way and Len had returned. "Len, come join us!" Yoh wanted to get their plan underway.

"Yeah,we were just discussing what to do for your fun day" As good as that sounded, Len wasnt in the mood.

"Thanks but no thanks...i'm going to bed" They all knew that they wouldnt change Len's mind, he did look exhausted. Bason in his spirit ball form, hovered next to his Master.

June just wanted to hug her little brother but she knew he wouldnt appreciate it in front of the others...she would just have to do it later. "Well goodnight little brother"

"Yeah, night Len"

Len nodded and proceeded to his room, it was a basic room but most of his stuff was at the home that he and June shared. He closed the door not bothering to turn on the light, he removed his shirt and shoes. Len changed into his night trousers and went strainght into bed...as soon as his head hit the softness of the pillow, he was out like a light.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2- Time to head back

(I will put Len's fun day in another story...i want to really concentrate on the Ceremony mostly, ok!!! :). )

Len's last two days free from a vast amount of responsibility had gone past really fast but he had to admit that he enjoyed them, the others had done their best to cheer him up but D-day was fast approaching. In just over an hour they were scheduled to to arrive at the airport to take a Tao jet to China, they were just waiting for the transport to take them there. Of course it was arranged by the Tao's so they were all associates of theirs.

Everyone was making sure that they had everything they might need because they didnt know how long they would be there for...and as usual they were waiting for someone, that someone just happened to be Yoh and Anna wasnt happy. "Hurry up Yoh, we're waiting!"

"I'm coming Anna..." Yoh entered the room with his bags at last and he didnt look where he put it and he almost dropped it on his best friend. Morty wasnt particularlly please about having bags dropped on him.

"Careful Yoh, i'm down here remember!" Several of the others laughed and Yoh look apologetically at his friend, Yoh's ghost sighed. "I'm sure he didnt mean to do it Morty"

"Dont worry aboout it Amidamaru"

There was a knock at the door, Len answered the door knowing that their transport was here to pick them up. Stood on the porch was a man dressed in a black suit, he was middle aged and he had spiked blonde hair and green eyes. "Good Morning Master Len, Lady June. Are you ready to leave?"

Len nodded and was about to pick up his bags but the man stopped him. "Allow me Master Len, and of course Lady June's as well" Everyone exited the house with their bags, Yoh locked up his home and they saw two Limo's parked outside the main gate.

As they approached the Limo's another man walked over to them dressed like the first man took Yoh's and Anna's bags from them. "Allow me Sir, Madam"

"Thank you, you dont have to"

The man just smiled his long red hair blowing slightly in the breeze, "Anything for the Shaman King and his Mistress...if the rest of you place your bags down we'll sort them out" They all did as the were told and as they did a third man approached the group and he too was dressed in a suit but he had short black hair and crimson eyes, he had an air of importance around him, like he was above the other men.

Len and June recognised him straight away and June smiled as a greeting. "Hello, Vincent"

The man known as Vincent smiled and bowed to the Tao's. "It's good to see as well Lady June, Master Len...if you both along with Master Yoh and Lady Anna would like to join me in the front Limo"

The four of them entered the first Limo with their guardian ghosts, Vincent turned to the others. "You all will be travelling in the second Limo" The remaining members of the gang entered the second limo. (Just to clarify, First Limo= Len, June, Anna, Yoh and Lee Pailong... second Limo= Trey, Morty, Lyserg, Rio, Pilika, Faust(he doesnt talk much, too busy with his Eliza) and their spirits (Tamoa not in it) and Jocco)

With everyone in their designated cars, they set off for the journey to the airport. It didnt take them long to get there and when they did a jet was waiting for them. As they exited the limo's some of the group stared in aw at the jet, and their bags were loaded into it.

"This is your jet Len? It's amazing!" Jocco was one of the only ones not to have seen the jet before just like Lyserg.

Trey scoffed at Jocco, "We've seen it before"

"That was the family jet...this is one of my personal jets" Len enjoyed showing off sometimes, it was one of the perks of being a Tao. They all entered the jet and they were in aw of it's design, it was differnt from the other jet...Len had it customised. It was designed with a Chinese theme and it had symbols on the wall and it was fully equiped with anything that he would need.

Rio whistled, "This very fancy Len...do you have one Miss June?" June nodded as she took a seat next to Lee and the others took their seats. Len, however, chose to sit by himself with Bason hovering close by as usual.

It took 3 and a half hours to get to their destination (It's a very fast jet and i want to get them all in China...well they are there now) As they exited the jet two more vehicles were waiting for them, it wasnt two limos because of where the Tao home was they wouldnt be appropraite for the journey so instead they had spacious off road vehicles. Vincent lead them all to their respective cars but one of the gang didnt enter his; it was Len.

Yoh was confused. "Hey Len arent you getting in?" Len ignored the brunette and turned to look at the driver of the car. "Take them to the mansion now"

"Yes sir" The driver started the car and the other car followed them as they took off for the Tao home.

"Master Len, why did you not go with them?" Bason was a little confused but he knew his Master had a reason.

Len smirked, "I need my space Bason and i want to arrive my own way" Len whistled the melody that summoned Hitaro to him and on que the horse spirit arrived at his side. The purple haired shaman jumped onto Hitaro's back sitting in the saddle. "Yaahh!"

Hitaro took off at high speed after the two cars that had a head start.

Meanwhile in Yoh's car he was wondering about Len's actions. "Why didnt he get in the car with us?"

"There could be many reasons Yoh" Amidamaru was right but which reason was it. "June?"

Len's older sibling smirked, she knew what her brother was doing...he liked to arrive in his own way. "He'll join us soon" Then as if on que, Yoh heard the distinct noise of hooves and the noise of a horse fast approaching. Yoh opened the sun roof and stood up looking out behind them, he noticed that the others had heard the noise as well and Jocco and Trey had done the same as him.

A trail od dust was fast approaching them...after a few more minutes a figure could be made out and they recognised it straight away; it was Len and Hitaro. The pair sped past the second car and rode along side the first one.

Yoh smirked at Len,"Hey Len what took you so long, i thought we'd have to go back for you!" Len smirked at the Shaman King, he had no idea how fast Hitaro really was...well he was about to prove to him.

"You want fast? Dont cry when you're eating my dust...Hitaro let's show them how fast you really are" Hitaro whined, he liked a challenge. "I'll see you there, dont make me wait all day"

And after saying that Len encouraged Hitaro to quicken his pace and soon he was pulling ahead of the car and soon he was pulling well ahead of the cars. Yoh was astonished at the horse's speed and soon they were out of sight. "Wow, that's fast!"

After an hour of driving they arrived at the entrance to the Tao family home and it was as they saw it last time well except for those who hadnt seen it before. "Wow Len lives here?!"

As they approached the building Yoh noticed that Len was sat apon a boulder with Hataro standing with him. As they exited their cars Yoh approached Len, who had a smirk on his face. "You were saying?"

Yoh held his hands up, "Alright, Hitaro's very fast ok..."

As several men took care of their bags several people were stood outside the doorway to the Tao home, The tallest man they recognised as En Tao; Len's Uncle and the shortest man was his Grandfather, the elegant woman before them was Len's and June's mother and stood with them were a few of their cousins. (All dressed in Chinese garb except for one cousin, dressed like a ninja...Dont know all of their names except for En so making them up, sorry...)

They all approached the Tao's waiting for them, Len's mother was the first to speak. "Ah welcome everyone to the Tao Family Home" She turned her attention to her two children. "It's good to see again my daughter and of course my Son"

"Hello Mother" Len sighed, his family had changed and they acted more like a real family but it was still weird to have his mother act like this when he was so used to her not, especially around his Uncle.

"Come and give you're mother a hug" Now this was embarrassing. But Len relented and along with June he gave his mother a hug.

"How was the flight my boy?" Len's grandfather was as short as Morty but he could make himself heard when he wanted to be. Yoh was the one to answer.

"It was great, Len's jet is very comfy"

He laughed and turned to his Grandson, "Nice of you to treat your friends Grandson" Len groaned at his Grandfather, he could be annoying when he wanted to be but not as annoying as another memeber of the family that was present.

A girl taller than Len and adorned in purple ninja outfit stepped out into view, she had green hair like June but not as long as hers. This girl had her hair tied in a short pony tail and she had brown eyes nothing compared to the golden orbs that belonged to Len, (I love Len's eyes)

"Why hello baby cousin, long time no see" Jocco and Trey sniggered at the girls comment and they recieved one of Len's glares, which silenced them. Len turned to the girl and reluctantly greeted her.

"It's nice to see you Ruby..." Len added a mumbled "Not"

En interupted the pair, he knew that they never got on. "Now let's get everyone settled in...Vincent i want you to show our guests to their rooms." Vincent nodded and stood at the bottom of the stairs into the mansion. "We'll have your bags sent to your rooms."

Vincent nodded and indicated for the gang to follow him into the mansion. "Of course Master En...if you would all like to follow me"

They all followed the man in the suit known as Vincent and they were all taken to their rooms...of course this being the Tao's home, June and Len already had a room to go to so they separated from the group and went to their rooms. The other were taken to a different corridor and given their own rooms next to each other and across from each other.

"Alright here are your rooms, i hope you enjoy your stay" Vincent smiled politely. "Dinners at 7.00pm in the dining hall, your are free to wander around until then... but some areas are restricted so please refrain from entering those areas."

And with that Vincent bowed to his guests and left to do his duties. Everyone spent several minutes exploreing their rooms but they soon got bored and all gathered in the hall. "So what now?"

Morty announced his idea. "How about we go and explore?" They all nodded, well almost all of them.

"Enjoy yourselves boys i'm going to my room"

"Yeah me too, see ya boys and Trey stay out of trouble" Both Anna and Pilika decided to let the boys enjoy their little exploring trip but they went to their rooms. The boys started to walk around and they began to explore Len's home.

They went into various rooms filled with scrolls, paintings and antiques from the Chinese dynasty, a lot of the paintings contained portraits of Tao family members and they even found one containing a picture of Len as a child and he was with another man that Len was almost a carbon copy of. They all noticed how happy Len looked in the painting but a few paintings from it the found another painting of an older Len and he looked so angry in it.

"He looks so different in this painting"

Yoh sighed as he nodded in agreement, "Yeah, i guess this was after his Father died..."

They all left and after 30 minutes of exploring, Yoh and Morty were getting hungry and they were about to announce to the others but they heard something that the others didnt seem to hear. It was coming from another corridor . "What was that?"

Yoh shrugged at his little friend, "Let's check it out Morty!"

Morty nodded, "Yeah, should we tell the others?" But when they looked ahead they noticed that they were gone. Not bothering to catch up and tell the others where they were going, the pair ventured towards the corridor that they heard the noise coming from. After a few minutes they reached a big red door that was sign posted 'Training room' carved into the door. They heard that noise again and it was coming from this room.

Yoh gingerly opened the door and peered inside to have a look and what he saw shocked him, they saw their young friend Len...he was training. In the middle of the room, Len stood in what appeared to be a fighting stance, he was shirtless and his weapon of choice was always his Kwan Do. But that wasnt what shocked them the most...it was who Len was training with.

Stood across from Len standing in the same way and also using the same weapon...it was Len!!

Morty gasped as he looked in the room as well "He's fighting himself?"

Yoh nodded, "I guess he's training himself...i think it's because of the ceremony..."

"Well, it's more along the lines of how he deals with things" Yoh and Morty turned around quickly to the owner of the voice, it was June. She stood near them, her arms crossed outside the training room. "What do you mean June?"

June sighed as she thought of her little brother, "He tends to keep things to himself...if it becomes too much then he beats it out of himself."

"Literally!"

June smiled a little and nodded, "In a sense Morty, You see Len deals with his feelings differently than you boys would..." Not being able to have a family like the others, Len had often kept his feelings to himself that their Uncle deemed weak and useless.

Morty and Yoh looked at June and they noticed the sad look on her face, "What do you mean?"

The green-haired Chinese Shaman studied the shortest of her brother's friends, "Morty when you are sad, what do you do?"

Morty didnt know where June was going with her question but he answered anywhere. "I'd normally talk to someone about it..."

"Who would you talk to?"

Morty thought for a few seconds and he had his answer. "My mum or my dad or my friends i guess, why?" The short boy thought about it...actually he was glad that he had his family with him to help him if he needed.

"For Len, he keeps it to himself...he cant talk to Mother or Father,he's been like that since Father died..." The two guests of the Tao home detected the grief in the Tao's voice, they guessed she took it hard as well but from what she said Len took it harder.

"He took it hard?"

June nodded again, "Very hard...Father was his only thing that was really good in his childhood. He told Father everything, his hopes and dreams..." June paused as she heard brother restart his training against himself. "But after he was killed, Len took the path of destruction under Uncle's ways...he built barriers around his heart, not even i could get past the strongest of them...he loves me as i love him, we were all we had but the connection that Len and our Father had can never be replaced..."

June smiled a little as she looked at the one that had helped her little brother so much, "But since he met you Yoh, he slowly letting the barriers go...and i thank you for that"

_Me? What did i do?_

Yoh was slightly confused, "Me?"

"You showed him something he never had in a long time that he'd forgotten...friendship. Even though you were once enemies you treated him as a friend. though he might not say it, i'm sure he thanks you for it"

Yoh took that in, he never realised that he had helped Len so much by just being himself. He looked in on Len and he wanted to help him again, he turned to the others, "I have an idea...Amidamaru?"

On que, Yoh's guardian ghost appeared at his charge's side, "Yes Yoh?"

Yoh smirked at his ghost, "Get ready we're going to do a little training" Now that was a miricle in itself, Yoh actually willingly volunteered to train!!! Now that was something else to be remembered.

The Asakura Shaman King along with his spirit entered the room leaving Morty and June.

Len sensed that someone had entered the room and he immediatly stopped his training session with himself. Yoh walked towards the Chinese Shaman with his usual canny smile.

"Hey Len, i thought you could use a new training partner"

_What is he trying to do?_

Len stood up from his fighting stance and with a wave of his hand the clone of himself vanished as though it was never there. The purple haired shaman noticed that Yoh had his weapon at the ready and Amidamaru was hovering with him. "What are you doing Yoh?"

Yoh took up position opposite his friend, "Lets just say a spirit told me that you needed help with relieving stress" Len knew that look from Yoh, he was hiding something and the Chinese Shaman saw something out of the corner of his eye.

There stood at the doorway of the training room was none other than his older sister smiling at him from her safe point across the room.

Len sighed as he stared at his sister, "How many times do i have to tell you to stop butting in my life June!!!!" Not that he really minded sometimes but now he just wanted to be left alone to his own devices as he had always done for most of his life under his Uncle's training.

"You would be lost without me little brother" She smirked at him because she knew her brother better than most. "It's my job to look after my little baby brother"

Len rolled his eyes he hated it when June refered to him as her baby brother, which he was but he just tolerated little brother. "Whatever"

"Well can we get started already!!"

The Chinese Shaman looked away from his sister to look at the one known as Yoh the Shaman King, standing in a fighting stance his weapon of choice at the ready. "Bason"

The chinese lord appeared to his Master as he was summoned, "I am ready Master Len" Len took his own battle stance with his weapon of choice. Yoh mimiced Len by calling his ghost to him.

"You ready Len?"

Len smirked, "Always"

They both summoned their furiokyo, "Amidimaru into the sword of light!"

"Bason into the Kwan Do" In flashes of light the two spirits fused with their shaman's weapons and the two stood ready to fight.


	3. Chapter 3

Both shaman's stood apposite each other panting for breath after the destressing session was over, hopefully Yoh had done what he had set out to do and that was to help his friend. At the same time both released their spirit control and their ghosts appeared at their sides. It was a few moments before any of them spoke and it was Yoh that broke the comfortable silence between them.

"So you feeling better Len?"

Len Tao studied the shaman king he called 'friend' even though the word was still new to him even after all they had been through together. It would take time for him to fully let go of all his Uncle's teachings that had been drilled into him. The young Tao shook that thought from his mind, he was nothing like his Uncle En...he was his own person now.

The younger boy nodded. "...Yes Asakura...i mean Yoh"

Yoh smiled he had achieved what he set out to do even though he had to work for it, the younger twin knew that he had to do something to help his friend. That was him in a nut shell really, always looking out for those closest to him and anyone that needed him. "Are you sure?"

That recieved him a smirk from the purple haired boy. "Yes i'm fine..."

"Good now how about we finish up and think about getting ready for dinner?"

Len chuckled to himself. "Is that all you think about? Food" The entire gang knew what Yoh was like when it came to his food and they knew that he would never pass up an opportunity to eat if he could.

Said Shaman grinned widely. "I'm a growing boy, gotta eat ya know" Then as if on cue Len's stomach made itself known that it was empty by growling loud enough for Yoh to hear. A red tint appeared on Len's cheeks as Yoh laughed at him. "And i see i'm not the only one that's hungry, come on lets go"

Regaining his composture, attempting anyway Len nodded. "I'm going for a shower first, i'll meet you there" Both shamans left the training room together followed by their faithful guardian ghosts. As they got to the door they spotted Morty smiling widely at the pair of them but Len could tell that it was mostly directed at Yoh.

The short boy spoke to Yoh. "Well done Yoh!" What was that smell? Sniff sniff, it was Yoh. "But uh maybe you should think about a shower too Yoh" Said Morty with a smirk on his little face.

The pair of them left the Taos, heading back to Yoh's room. "Yeah you're probably right little buddy!" He said, laughing the whole way. So now Len was left standing outside the training room with his older sister; Jun. The younger Tao was about to leave for his room when he felt a hand on his shoulder.

He turned around to see his Sister looking at him with a worried look on her face and her hand gently placed on his bare shoulder. He could feel the comfort radiating from her and he hated to admit it but he liked that feeling because for many years Jun was all he had.

"Are you alright Len?" Even her voice radiated worry but he smiled weakly at Jun.

Len paused for a moment to get his thoughts together. "No Jun...but i think i will be" He added. "and thank you"

Jun knew how uneasy her little brother was about speaking about his feelings but she knew that when he did choose to speak from his heart he was always honest. "No problem, anything for my little brother" She emaphized this feeling by playing with his hair and messing it up. Len growled in annoyance but didnt retaliate like he normally would.

Len smirked as he pulled away from the older Tao. "Yeah, yeah. I'm going for a shower" With that said he turned away from his Sister towards his room.

Jun sighed, she knew this would be hard on Len but she also knew that in the end he would be too stubborn to give up in the end if he had the right encouragment. "We cant have a smelly Tao now can we!" She shouted to him playfully as she too left the training room and headed to another part of the mansion.

As soon as Len returned to his room he grabbed a towel and went for his much needed shower. Removing his clothes, Len stood under the shower and let the hot water massage his muscles as it ran down his toned body (Easy Girls and Boys lol Especially Kiki Ling)

(Time skip) Half an hour later Len remerged from his room dressed in a pair of black trousers, black slip on shoes (His normal ones) and a red chinese shirt (Embroided with gold around the hems and a gold horse on the back, i'm making Len born in the year of the horse in this world so he has a horse on his shirt. Just in case you wanted to know)

He walked through his home heading towards the dining room; where his family would be at this moment in time. However, although the way he bumped into Yoh Asakura. He was clad in his his usual shoes, black cargo pants and a white shirt; his necklace was visible and his trademark headphones sat within his hair as usual.

The brunette smiled at his friend. "Hey Len, you feeling ok?"

"I'm fine Yoh" He owed Yoh for helping him earlier. "And i...want to thank you...so thanks for earlier"

Yoh knew how much it took for Len to say that and he was grateful to have it directed towards him. "Hey what are friends for. We help each other out"

Len smiled at his 'friend' and was about to say something when another voice bet him to it.

"OH BABY COUSIN!"

The young Tao groaned, he knew that voice and there was the fact that no-one else called him baby cousin. It was his annoying cousin Ruby Tao. The voice came from behind them so Len spun around on his heel and came face to face with his cousin, she was dressed in the same outfit she had on when he first arrived.

Ruby smirked. "Hello baby cousin and of course the Shaman King" She bowed to Yoh as a sign of respect towards him, he was the king of all shaman.

However, Yoh didnt like all the formality. "Please just call me Yoh" Ruby Tao seemed to accept that.

"What do you want Ruby?" Len didnt really like his cousin but she wanted to tell them something and he wanted to know now so she would go away. (He really doesnt like her!)

Ruby gave Len the evilest look she could muster as she glared at him. Of course he was unaffected because his glares were more powerful but why waste one on her. "I was told to tell you that we're all waiting in the dining room for you two"

"We're on our way ok"

The pink ninja huffed in annoyance and before their eyes she disappeared like a puff of smoke. Yoh stared wide eyed at the place where Ruby was just stood and now was no longer with them. "How'd she do that? That was cool!"

_A simple ninja trick, an amateur could do that. _Thought Len before he answered the brunette. "It's a ninja trick Yoh, quite simple actually"

"Do you know any tricks?" He was learning more about Len in his home than when he was with the gang in Yoh's house.

Nod.

"Yeah a few" And before Yoh could ask, as soon as he blinked Len was gone...disappeared!!!!

Yoh looked arounf frantically for his friend. "Len?...ok Len very funny you can come out now"

A tap on the shoulder caused Yoh to spin on his heel and look behind him. When he did he saw Len standing before him with his arms crossed and a smirk on his face. "Wow!! That was awesome, you gotta teach me that sometime!"

"Maybe...lets go"

The pair walked on and not long after they arrived in the elegant chinese style dining room and as Ruby had said everyone else was already at the table and awaiting them to arrive. Now it was time for the feast in the name of the Shaman King and of course the future Head of the family; Len.

**So what do you think about the latest chapter? I know it's a little short but i wanted to save the next bit for another chapter as it deserves one all to itself. Please Review!!!!!! I promise i wont bite or flame any of your stories!!!! : P**

**LEN RULES AND SO DOES ZEKE!!!!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Yah!! This is another chapter in the story; it is now time for the Tao family to discuss the ceremony that will make Len the official head of the family and all the responsibilities, the power of the ancient Tao family dynasty.**

**Enjoy the new chapter and i will try to update soon ok!!!!**

Len and Yoh entered the great dining hall in the Tao Mansion and boy was it a sight. The decor just screamed that a rich and powerful family lived in the home; it was decorated in a typical ancient Chinese style. It had large windows looking out to the land outside along one side of the room with elegant intricate red curtains and in the centre of the room sat the dining table.

Sat around the large rectangle table were the members of the Tao family and of course their guests. En was seated at the end of the table due to his position in the family, seated nearest to him were Len's Grandfather and his Mother. Next to them were Jun and an empty seat next to the eldest Tao that was meant for Len of course and next to Len was a seat for Yoh. The rest of the guests were seated in the rest of the seats, Len and Yoh took their seats.

"Ah now that everyone is here, enjoy" Stated Len's Mother and the servants started to bring in the food and before long the entire table was filled with delicious looking food. Apart from Len the rest of the gang looked at the food in awe and began to help themselves to the feast.

"Wow, you guys know how to eat!!"

Anna sighed at Yoh's attitude but let it slide, she would lecture him later.

However, Zen (The name i will be calling Len's Grandfather) and Lara smiled at the comment. "Why thank you Yoh Asakura"

There was little conversation after that as everyone enjoyed the feast that was hosted before them. However, one person at the table wasn't touching their food and of course you can guess who that would be. Oh but of course the purple haired young Len Tao hadn't touched his food and his older Sister noticed his lack of appetite. "Len is everything ok?"

"I'm fine Jun" Answered Len, his voice betraying him slightly but no one seemed to notice but with his Sister asking him if he was alright got the attention of everyone else at the table. Having everyone stare at him was not what he wanted, he kept his eyes down not looking at anyone.

The unsteady silence that had enveloped the room was broken by the current leader of the family; En. "Len"

The aforementioned shaman looked up from his plate to look at his Uncle; he was still the head of the family until he took over so it was customary to be polite with him. Normally Len didn't care but right now he didn't want another lecture from the family about respect, even if his Uncle was in the wrong. "Yes Uncle En?"

"We need to discuss the ceremony that will make your place as the Head of the Family official." Oh he knew that subject would be brought up sooner or later. "I feel that it would be best to have it during the equinox."

"What's the equinox?" Of course only Trey wouldn't know what it was.

Luckily the short genius Morty was on hand to answer Trey's question. "It's when the day and night are equal for one day"

Zen nodded. "Yes young Morty, but for shaman's it is when the concentration of furyoko is at its peak. Len will receive great amounts of power on that day." Len's Grandfather turned to his Grandson; he knew that he wouldn't like what he was about to say but alas it couldn't be changed. "He will also receive the emblem of his status and the family furyoko."

The brunette known as the shaman king turned to Len to see his reaction about the emblem he will have to receive. True to his training he doesn't show his emotions but his golden eyes betray him and Yoh can see his despise and ...fear? Why would Len be afraid? Yoh would have to find out from Len, if it was true that Len was trusting him like Jun said then he would have to try.

"So uh when is the equinox?" Yoh decided to change the subject and when he did he saw gratitude in his friend's eyes.

En answered. "One week from today"

"Plenty of time to prepare" Lara looked to her son and noticed he still wasn't eating. "Len, you've barely touched your food"

"I'm not hungry Mother" Was all he said.

But the questions didn't stop there and soon the rest of the family started to ask what was wrong with Len. The young Tao was becoming irate by all the questions; he had to get away from them all...just to be alone.

"Is everything alright Grandson?"

That was it, Len burst and he practically shouted at his Grandfather. "**I'm fine alright just drop it**!!" Len stood up out of his seat. "Come Bason!!" The ancient general that was Bason appeared next to his Master and followed him out as he left the room.

Len ran through the Tao mansion to a specific place...the family cemetery. It didn't take him long to reach the large burial ground situated at the rear of the large Tao complex. This sacred site housed all of Len's ancestors but there was one that Len was particularly interested in.

The largest mural that sat in the centre of the whole area was the one that Len was after. It stood out amongst the others. At the base of the mural was a marble block decorated with Chinese symbols, a plaque adorned the centre of the block. Written on the golden plaque was a message in Chinese.

"Here lies Ren Tao, a much loved man, he was a powerful Shaman and He was a much loved Son, Brother, Husband and Father. He will be missed by all the Tao family especially his two children; Jun and Len."

Len stopped in front of the mural and stared up at the statue that stood on the block. Atop the marble block was a statue of the man known as Ren Tao, he stood a proud man dressed in ornamental robes; made from marble.

The upset shaman fell to his knees in front of his Father's grave; he could feel tears starting to fall from his eyes. "_Father…I don't know what to do, I miss you_"

Bason watched on from a distance as his Master collapsed in front of his Father's mural. Master Len had never really been the same since his beloved Father had died trying to obtain peace between the Tao Family Shamans and the local humans but failed and that in return cost him his life in the cross fire.

"_Master…I wish I knew how to help you_"

The Chinese spirit sensed someone approaching them but he knew who it was; it was Hitaro. The great white horse spirit had sensed his Master was upset and he had come to see if he could help. Hitaro walked over to his Master and nudged him gently with his snout in an attempt to tell him he was there to comfort him.

Len smiled inwardly as Hitaro came to him; his Father had given him the horse lord spirit and he was glad he had him around. It was the only remaining thing he had of his Father.

"Thank you Hitaro…good boy" Hitaro's Master reached a hand up to stroke the white horse's snout.

The Chinese Shaman needed to calm down and he needed to meditate. He moved so he was sat cross-legged at the base of his Father's mural, he centred himself and breathed in and out gently. Hitaro lied down next to Len and lay his head on Len's knee hoping to be of some comfort.

(**I know this is a little short but i will do more to it soon ok....Hello Kiki Ling!!!!)**


End file.
